Guts VS Link
LinkVGuts.jpg|Venom Gia, the Spider What-if Death Battle Link vs. Guts.jpg|Venage237 Guts VS Link is a What-if episode of Death Battle. Description Berserk vs. Legend of Zelda, These two masters of a blade And master of wit duel One-On-One, Will Guts damaged Eye Match his own or will Link's be slayed by the Dragonslayer? Interlude The Knight, A Symbol of Valiance and Honor, Standing Proud to Protect what's Most Important. But, These Two Don't Just Protect, They Battle Like Guts, The Brutal Black Swordsman of Berserk-''' -And Link the Courageous Hero of Time. 'He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick-' And It's our Job to Analyze Their Weapons, Armour and Skills to find out Who Would win A Death Battle! Guts Long ago, A Rumors and Myths Went Rapid of a Man Wielding a Blade of Immense Power Tha- '''That Murdered the Shit Out of You If you Got In His Way, But Before He Was the Brutal Black Berserker, This Man Of Slaugher was Known as Guts, And His Story we'll Sum up In one Wiz Talk.. Wiz? -Deep Breath- Hung Mother Guts Born, Mercenary Group found Guts, Guts "Mother" Died Years Later, Killed Step-Father In Self-Defense, Joined the Mercenary Gang "Band of the Hawk" Life became Better, Griffith became Femto Killed His Friends, Raped his Girlfriend, Gouged out his Eye and Forced to Cut off his own arm, Gave him a Mark that Attracts Demons and From Then on Went on to Kill Griffith.. Got all that? ..Very... Anyways Guts Carries a Range of Weapons Specifically for Killing Demons and Such In his Mechanic Hand He Has a Flame Gun, Repeater Crossbow and Special Bombs for Blowing up Demons, Heck He's Even got a One-Shot Cannon for blowing up Shit. But, That Pails in Comparison with Gut's Primary Weapon, The 6-Foot, 400lbs Dragonslayer! Dragonslayer Was Forged By The Hermit Godo and Is One Mean Motherfucker of a Sword, With One Slash Guts can Cleave through a Simple Soldier to an Army of Demons in a Matter of Minutes, Talk about a Black-Smith. And Somehow Dragonslayer has Been Soaked in So Much Demon Blood It Can Cut through the Physical and Astral Plane of Existence.. Because Some People like doing it always the hard way... Like Always. Gut's Is Skilled In Combat and Even Overpowering, So What happens when You Have all that Power.. Well Be Even More Powerful Of Course Which is Why He Carries around the Berserker Armour, This Beauty Unlocks Gut's True Berserk Potential and Is So Powerful It can Cut through anything with the Force of a Fucking Cannonball! But, This Shatters his Bones in the Process And This Armour Cuts Guts off From his Senses and Feelings, Not to Mention this Armour Only Just keeps Guts Together not Really Healing him, Also It Makes Gut's Ravenous making him Very Dangerous, Basically It's a Double win. Guts, Though Lucky and Persistent Is a Force to be Reckoned With He's Killed a Sea God, Killed 100 Men in a Single Night, Killed Demons much Larger than Him, Survived being Impaled, Broke Grunbelds Shield, Dodged Lightning, Survived Nosferatu Zodd's Attack and Even Stomped Shiva, Oh and He Cut through a Tornado.. He CUT THROUGH A FUCKING TORNADO WIZ! HOW IS THA-''' -As We've Calculated Shiva's Size it's Well over 8645.6175 Meters In Height, Destroying Something of this Size Requires Nearly over 7 Gigatons of Force, to put it into perspective That's enough Power to Decimate an Island. '''Well Holy Shit, Still Guts Has Proved Himself time and Time Again he's The Berserker around, Though he Sometimes gets Just get's Plain Lucky or Even Straight out Over-Confident sometimes using Brute Force to win not thinking about his own Safety. Still The Last thing You Want to do Is Get on This Brutal Berserkers Bad-Side and Even Have one Side left. Guts: Look around you carefully. Strain your eyes at the darkness around us... At the darkness around me. You said anywhere but here. This is where, here, at the border. Gathered by the winds. Those who have met their final destiny hanging between jealousy and regret. Those who failed, swept together here. You say it doesn't matter where. If you follow me, this is where you'll go. This is your eden. Link Long, Long ago.. In an Ancient Era The Land lived in Harmony, Until One Fateful day An Evil Spread Across the World, Throwing It into Chaos and Destruction Leaving Nearly No Survivors. Until, A Hero Came along with A Blade of Unseen Power and Banished this Evil from the World Until The Evil Just.. Kept Coming Back Man It's Persistent, Anyways this Hero Was Appropriately Named Link, Defender of Hyrule.. And Fairies. Link Having Over 10 Generations/Incarnations of Himself Has a Spaced Out Inventory For Nearly Any Needs, But His Most Recognizable Weapon Passed Down from Each Hero Is the Powerful Master-Sword a Blade Forged purely to Conquer Evil. It Can Shoot Beams of Light-Energy and Even a Powerful Slash Called the "Skyward Strike" Which Fires a Slash of Light From the Heavens, But That's Not All, Link Also has The Mighty "Hylian Shield" Which He Uses to Block nearly Impossible Blows from Ganondorf, Large Foes or Even High Amounts of Magic, It's basically Near-Indestructible. Link's Inventory Of Items Doesn't Stop There Link Has a Vast array Of Arrows from Fire, Bomb Ice and even Water or Even Silver and the Powerful Light-Arrows, Carry Gauntlets that Reduce Pressure from 1000 Tonnes, Carries a Assortment of Bombs and 3 Pairs of Boots. He's Got a Boomerang which He Can Use Effortlessly, A Hookshot, And a Hammer not to Mention he's Skilled With His Other Shit-Ton of Weaponry. Link's Other Most Well-Known Equipment is His Triforce of Courage which Gives The User Resistance over Evil Magic or Dark Strikes which Comes In handy A Lot and Always Is Prone to him at All cost. Link Is a Master In Combat, He's Taken down the Forces of Evil Multiple Times, Killed Enemies Bigger Than Him, Destroyed Demise, Has Insane Reflexes, Wrestled Gorons, Taken out Multiple Armies and Even Killed Ganondorf On Multiple Occasions. He's Also A Expert Puzzle Solver and Strategist, Able to Solve Any Near-Impossible Challenge That Requires Solving Anything Like Beating Temples or Even Outsmarting Technically More Experienced Foes. Links Also a Master-Mind In Adapting to His Opponents Fighting Styles, But He's Got his Fair Share of Weaknesses. Right, Link Is A Beast In Combat, He Often Relies on His Inventory and Items to Get the Job Done and Seems to Overly Rely on others In the Last Moment. Still Link's Proven Himself Time and Time Again that He's the True Hero Of Time, Even If He Has a Shit-Crazy Storyline You Can't Get More Satisfied than to Kill a Moon-Slamming Mask, or a Darth Vader Reject, Link sure Is the True Defender of Hyrule. Well Said. ''-Link Pulls out Master Sword-'' Prelude Alright, The Combatants are Set Let's end this Debate Once and for All.. It's Time for a Death Battle! Death Battle *Pre-Fight* Hylian Forest, Day-Time ---- It's a Peaceful Day in the Forest, The Occasional Bird Was Chirping and Rustling through the Trees Filled the Area All Was Living In Harmony with the Exception of a Large Teenager, Average Build In Green with Pointed Ears Poked Into View with a Sort of Fairy of Blue-Light Floating around him; This Was the Hero of Time and Defender of Hyrule Link. All Seemed In Peace in the Forest, Link looked left and Right gazing at the Scenery of the Forest Serenity thinking It was a Nice change to see without all the Chu-Chu's and Octoroks, Until a Familiar Enemy, The Gohma Hopped into Link's Path as It Gazed upon him with it's one Eye. Link Readied His Master Sword and Shield as He Locked this Combatant In the Eye, With that the Octorok Pounced at Link and his Fairy Sidekick said "Watch Out!" as He Was About to Strike a Large Slash Filled the Area and Birds Flew, But this Wasn't from the Master Sword, as Link Back-Flipped from the Strike, Getting up to See the Octorok now Cut in Half and Blue-Blood Spewing from it's Halves. In Between the Cut off Enemy Lay a Blade, No a Hunk of Raw Iron Stuck in the Ground Blood and Entrails Hanging off the Tip, With that the Blade moved and Was Picked up by a Figure in a Large Black Cloak Raised this Metal onto his Shoulder, This Figure has A More Larger Build and Wore a Dark-Grey Armour and A Wounded Eye; This was the Berserk Swordsman Guts. "You're In My Way.. Stand aside Now..." Guts Spoke as He Stared Menacingly, Link Growled and Replied with "Hyah!" With that It went Silent for a Couple of Seconds "..." Guts Went, As He Answered Once More "So Be It.." As He Readied his Humongous Blade Dragonslayer at Link. Link Had No other Choice But to Duel this Black-Cloaked Swordsman, So He Readied his Sword and Looked Gut's In the Eyes (Er, Eye) This With this Link's Fairy Friend replied: "*Fight!*" Guts Ran Towards Link at Staggering Speeds and Tried to Slash at Link, But Link Ultimately caught the Blade with His Sword and Knocked Guts off, Guts Back-Flips and Gets back On His Feet, Link Jumps into the Air for Guts to Dodge and Link to Stab the Master Sword into the ground, Guts Rolled back and Tried to Back-Slash Link. Link Ultimately Reacted by Picking Up his Sword from the Ground and Slashing with Guts, the Two Clashed Swords Five to Eight Times Until Link Jumped into the Air and Got out his Bow Firing around Twelve or So Arrows at Guts, Guts Retaliated by Firing Arrows from his Crossbow as the Arrows Collided with Each other Wood began to fly. Link landed onto the Ground and Fired a Bomb Arrow at Guts Firing it, Guts Countered by Literally Slashing the Bomb Arrow In Half as It Explodes, Guts Growled and Pounced at Link With Dragonslayer, Link Got out the Hylian Shield to Block Dragonslayer's Strike and Link got out his Master Sword to Slash At Guts causing Some Damage on His Chest. Guts got Sent Flying Back into a Tree as He Slumped down from the Trunk, As He Was About to Get up Link Slashed at Guts only to Slash at the Tree which Just Missed Guts, As the Tree Fell down, Birds and Other Woodland Creatures Scattered and Left the Area as these Two Brutes Clashed. Link Got up as Guts Stabbed Him In the Leg "Gah!" Link Went as his Back Leg Bled, As He Turned Around He Saw that Gut Used his Flame-Gun on Link causing link to fly Back, Link Countered by Getting out his Pegasus Boots and Dashed at Guts. Guts, Suddenly Readied his Cannon Arm At Link going at Astonishing Speeds Shouting "Gotcha!" and Shot him in the Stomach sending Link Flying Into 3 Trees that Simultaneously, Link Staggered and Got up. As He Saw Guts Charge Towards him, Link Readied his Bow and Shot an Ice Arrow at Guts Temporarily Freezing him, Guts started shaking Inside to break Free, Link Readied His Sword and With That Gut's was free once again. Guts Upper-cuts Link, But Link Dodged and Slashed at him Three Times with His Sword and Cut a Wound on Guts Chest, Guts Roared and Shot Arrow's at Link, Of Which Link Dodged and Used his Pegasus boots to Maneuver around Guts and Slash from Behind. Guts Got out His Spiked Bombs and Threw them At Link, And Link Threw his Bombs at Them, Causing a Large Crater in the Area, Link and Guts Readied their Swords once More. ---- Guts Jumped and Slashed at Link, But the Two Clashed Together and Slashed Swords against One Another Causing Sparks to Fly and Sweat to Be Shed, Link Used His Boomerang on Guts to Damage him, But Guts Dodged and Kept on slashing at Link causing Guts to Slash Links Stomach. "Hah!" Link Went as a Large Clang of Metal Hit the Area, Link Kicked Guts Back and Held His Hand to his Stomach, "Guh.." Went Link Tired from the Barrage, Guts Stumbled Back "Shit, This Guy's Tough..." Thought Guts, Readying Dragonslayer once More. Link Ran Towards Guts and Side-Wards Slashed Guts, Of Which He Retaliated by Punching Link to the Ground and Throwing Link into a Boulder, Link Staggered and Got Up and Saw Guts trying to Cut at him, Of which Link Barely dodged the Attack and Planted a Bomb on the Boulder causing an Explosion to put Guts off. Link Ran Backwards his Wound Bleeding Evermore, He Knew It Wasn't Over Just before He Could React Guts Ran Towards Link And Shot at Him with his Cross-Bow, Link Blocked with his Shield and Kicked Guts Back, Link Found the Nearest Tree and with His Gauntlets Picked it up and Threw It at Guts. Guts Recovered, Then Without Hesitation he Slashed the Tree In Half without Effort with His Dragonslayer "Hm, I Shouldn't Underestimate this Warrior.." Guts Thought to himself before Continuing his Assault once more. Link and Guts Ran Towards Each-other Once Again Clashing Swords and at Point-Blank Range As They Jumped Back Fired Arrows At Each-other, Though link Had more of An Advantage with his Different assortment of Arrows, Guts Countered by Slashing Link Back. ---- Link Quickly Recovered from the Strike and gone and thrust his Sword In the Air, The Sky went Dark and The Master Sword got Shined upon By a Light of Sorts, Link then Threw the Sword to his Side and Charged and Finally Firing a Beam of Pure-Light at Guts. Guts, With little Time He Had to React Straight Up Slashed the Light into Oblivion and Ran Towards Link, As Guts Ran Towards, Link used His Bow to use Fire-Arrows and Shot them At Guts, Of Which he Tanked these Hits and Kept running Towards Link. The Two (Of Course) Once Again Clashed Clashing Swords and Trading Explosions and Dodging Arrows, But Suddenly Guts Started getting an Advantage and Swung his Sword Faster than Link's. Link Started Getting Over-Powered and Needed to think of Something Stat, Until His Boomerang Came Back And Hit Guts in the Back of the Head "Shit!" Guts Went as He was Momentarily Stunned, Link took this to his Advantage and Cut at Guts Several Times before Kicking him into a Large Tree. Guts, Tried Getting Up But, Couldn't He Was Almost Paralyzed in a Way, Link Decided to End this With his Bomb Arrows and Shot Nine of them at the Tree And Just Like that... BOOM! A Huge Explosion Filled the Area, Birds Fled and Wood-Land Creatures fled for Shelter, Link looked at the Huge Burnt tree with a Small Crater in it with forest going up in flame and Tended to his Wound, But something was Wrong, Guts wasn't there Anymore, Before Link Could React a Tall Gray Figure In a Cloak and Helmet got out it's Sword and Slashed at Link's Chest with Immense force; This Was Berserker Guts. Link Fell Back and Cried In Pain As Guts Walked up to Link and Punched him Five times Before Slashing him into Two Trees, Link Fell to the Floor Exhausted, But Still Got Up, Readying his Master Sword and Hylian Shield, Guts just got up Emotionless and Berserk In His Wolf-Like Helmet, with Glowing Red-Eyes (Get It?) With that the Final Battle Begin... ---- Guts Ran Towards Link, But Link Dodged and Slashed Guts in the Shin with Great Force, Guts Just Remained Emotionless and Kicked Link to the Ground, Link Reluctantly got Up And Bashed Guts with His Shield Using His Bow to Shoot at Guts a Couple of times. Link Summoned Light again and Performed Three Skyward Slashes onto Guts, of Which he Roared and Cut the Two In Half, But Getting Knocked Back into a Tree, Guts Readied Dragonslayer Again and Tried Slashing at Link, But Link Countered with his Hook-shot which He Dodged Guts Blow. Link Ran Behind Guts and Tried Using His Sword, But Guts Dodged and Cut At the Master Sword at Great Force, Causing Link to Spurt Blood from his Mouth, Guts Growled as He Put more force on the Blade trying to pin Link down. Link Then let go and Slashed at Guts Causing no Sort of Avail, But He Knew He Done some Damage to this Swordsman, As the Fire In the Woods Continued so Did they, Guts Charged at Link Once More, But Link Blocked with his Hylian Shield. Guts Turned around to Strike Again, But Again Link Dodged, This Happened again And Again in all Different Directions, Guts Now Still Holding Dragonslayer Charged One Final Time at Link Roaring Like the Animal he Was Inside, Until... SLASH! Link Cut Through Something Thick and Iron It Was Dragonslayer and With that Half of the Blade Came Crashing into the Fiery Ground with a Metal Thud. Guts Didn't Care All He Wanted to Do Was Kill this Warrior, So He Charged, Link Blocked His Strike With his Sword and Cut off another Part of His Sword, Guts Kept Roaring and Finally Jumped up Trying to Stab link In the Head, But Then Once More.. SLASH! Link Cut Through Gut's Berserker Armour Through his Stomach and Arm Creating Massive Damage even Cutting Gut's In Half And Causing Guts to Rage And Roar Uncontrollably and With that Gut's Metal Body Fell to the Ground with a Massive Thud, His Cape Following Shortly After. The Fire Raged on and Guts Severed Half Body Lay In the Chalk Grass Blood Coming From His Body Quietly, He Looked Up at the Cloudy Sky of Smoke and the Burning Trees following, Until One thing Came to his Mind... "Casca..." Guts Replied to Link "Uh?" Link Went when Guts Spoke, "I-I'm Sorry I Failed.. This Was Unavoidable..." Guts Said when Link Removed his Helmet. "I'm Sorry I Failed all Of You.. Gaston, Griffith, M-Mother, Heh.. I guess Life's Just full of Surprises" He Spoke once more. "..." Link Went, As Guts Life Started to Fade and Said His Final words "Hero Of Time... I Know It Sounds Selfish of Me.. But, Please Forget About me Just think Of me As... A-A" Guts Coughed up Blood before Fully fading away "...A Friend." Guts Gave with the Last of his Breath. Link Put his Master Sword Back In His Heath and His Shied back On His Back And With That, Turned around and Left the Now Burning Forest, But As He Left... He Heard Birds Chirping Peacefully. *K.O!* Link Walks Away from the Forest Back to Hyrule Castle, Holding His Wound on his Stomach, The Wound.. The Wound of a Lost Friend, He Looks once More at the Burning forest Starting to see The Flames die Down, With that he Looked to the Sky and Thought of his Friend. "Hm.." Link Smiled as He Knew He was Finally At Rest from Then On.. He Knew he Was Happy. Results '-Sniff Sniff-' W-What Are you Crying about? It's So Touching When Two Guys Try To Murder the Shit Out of Each-Other then the Other Dies Dramatically.. ..Anyways, This Fight was Extremely Close, While Guts Had the Edge In Striking and Lifting Strength, Speed and Experience, Link Basically took Everything Else. '-Sniff- Yeah, While Guts Has Taken on Demons, Soldiers and Other Nasty Creatures, Link Deals With these Without Having to Bat an Eye.. Get it?' Guts, Although Stomping Shiva Pails In Comparison in what Link Does, Like Killing the Powerful Demise, Destroy Ganondorf on Multiple occasions And take on More Bat-Shit Insane foes. And While Guts Has the Right Tools for Killing Demons, Link Is Prepared for the Moon Falling, World Domination and Even Water Temples, Not to Mention Link Had Better Strategy to what Guts does While he Just goes in Swords Swinging. Not to Mention Guts While Has Destructive Weaponry Would Soon Have a Predictable Fighting Style, Making it Very Easy for Link to Adapt his Strategy and Over-Power the Odds in his Favor Even When Guts Went Berserk it was More Easier for a Win for Links seeing as Guts is Cut off of Thought and Sanity and only the Emotion to kill. Yeah, Link could Basically Survive any of Guts Give And Punishment With his Great Tactics, I Mean Guts Fought Griffith And Put Him up to Ganondorf and or Demise and Griffith is the Nicest Guy in the World. Sometimes Brute Strength Doesn't Always get you Anywhere. Looks Like Guts Just Got Spilled. The Winner is Link! Fairy Boy Yeah! Next Time : Next Time on Death Battle! : "Solomon Grundy, : Born on a Monday, : Christened on Tuesday, : Married on Wednesday, : Ill on Thursday, : Worse on Friday, : Died on Saturday, : Buried on Sunday. : That was the end, : Of Solomon Grundy.. Not Really" Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:ArachnoGia Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Berserk vs Legend of Zelda themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015